


Siamo fuggiti a un'altra guerra

by darkrin



Series: Toronto è una Varese più grande [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Elena torna tra le strade di Roma, tra i marciapiedi e la carreggiata, cammina sui muretti della capitale come su una trave, ma non nei discorsi di Matteo. Non appare tra le fila delle parole che gli lasciano le labbra. / o anche: ogni relazione ha degli osservatori esterni e Flaminia non ha altro che le vite degli altri da guardare.Ambientata prima, durante e dopo: "Can't be reached, I've only had one call" e "un'altra storia".





	Siamo fuggiti a un'altra guerra

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per il prompt _tempo_ della M7 della settima settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week7/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- Il titolo è una rielaborazione di un verso di "Abbiamo vinto un'altra guerra" di Motta.  
> \- NO BETA e un giorno tornerò a risistemarla. Forse.

Flaminia ha diciotto anni, una stanza a casa di sua madre, in fondo a un lungo corridoio che la separa da tutto il resto, piena di ritratti tracciati a matita e carboncino di volti che ha solo incontrato, che si mischiano a paesaggi delle periferie di Roma. A sedici anni ha deciso che si sarebbe innamorata solo dell’idea delle persone perché non c’è nulla di più duraturo né di più bello ed ha mantenuto la parola che si è data, con le mani sporche di colore e la fronte china su un foglio.   

Inciampa per la prima volta nella strada di Matteo ed Elena quando sono ancora _Matteo ed Elena_ tramite degli amici in comune in uno di quegli immensi giri di persone che conoscono persone, che conoscono altri e che sembrano dominare la vita sociale di alcuni quartieri della capitale. A quel tempo, i due sono già un’istituzione, una di quelle coppie che stava insieme, poi si è lasciata, poi è tornata insieme come nelle migliori favole sul vero amore.

 

 

Matteo la ferma in un tardo pomeriggio di metà agosto, nella calda penombra di un centro sociale occupato, in una Roma desertificata dalle vacanze estive.

\- Ehi – la salutata con un sorriso che le fa inarcare un sopracciglio rossiccio come i suoi capelli. – Sei tu Flaminia Pardi? –

Flaminia annuisce. Il sudore che le si appiccica addosso fastidioso come una seconda pelle per chi non sa ancora abitare la propria o come i costumi da bagno dell’800.

\- Sì, perché? –

Il ragazzo le sventola sotto il naso uno dei volantini che Flaminia ha disegnato per l’evento di riapertura del centro. Ne riconosce i tratti partoriti dalle sue dita, i colori sgargianti che aveva usato per attirare lo sguardo e che cozzano con quelli chiari che è solita indossare per sparire tra la folla.

\- Mi hanno detto che è roba tua. È bello – afferma il ragazzo, con un sorriso che gli solleva gli angoli della barba. La porta lunga, come tutti in quel palazzo, e non vi è nulla nella sua camicia di lino, nelle sue scarpe consunte o nei suoi capelli scuri che salti davvero agli occhi.

Flaminia scuote le spalle: i suoi disegni a volte le piacciono, ma non sa accettarne l’ammirazione e i complimenti altrui. Teme sempre che vi sia un inganno, un’incomprensione da qualche parte.

\- Grazie – afferma, alla fine, a fatica sotto l’insistenza dello sguardo del ragazzo. - Era un bel tema – aggiunge come a volersi giustificare.

Il sorriso prima solo abbozzato sulle labbra dell’uomo diventa qualcosa di più, qualcosa che si allarga quando allunga un braccio verso di lei.

\- Matteo – si presenta. – E di solito non sono così maleducato. –

\- Non penso sia maleducato fare un complimento – ribatte Flaminia, con un sopracciglio inarcato, prima di potersi fermare, prima di ricordarsi che _è piccola_ , tutta ossa sottili e pelle troppo suscettibile all’ustione, che dovrebbe pensare prima di parlare.

Il ragazzo esala una risata soffocata che si perde nell’aria fumosa di cannabis.

 

 

Il cielo di Roma d’estate è deserto come le sue strade: le stelle oscurate dalla troppo luminosità. Sono seduti sul gradino di un macellaio chiuso per ferie. Flaminia poggia la testa contro la serranda alle loro spalle, che è stata trasformata in una tela rappresentante il sacrificio di un innocente maiale e che, prima di stringersi la gonna contro il retro delle gambe per sedersi, aveva studiato con occhio critico. Tiene il naso puntato verso l’alto e finge di non vedere il modo in cui le dita di Matteo giocano nervosamente con l’accendino che porta sempre in tasca.

Sono reduci dall’ennesima assemblea volta a cercare di organizzare qualcosa – una serata, una manifestazione, un cambiamento - per l’inverno che verrà.

\- A volte – ammette Flaminia. – Non capisco se lo facciamo per gli altri o solo per sentirci meglio con noi stessi. –

È un pensiero che le si dipinge spesso tra i giri e le scissure della mente, ma che non è mai riuscita a pronunciare davanti ad altri perché quanto la rende egoista? Quanto la rende cattiva?

Matteo emette un verso di assenso. Gratta con le unghie corte e tonde, l’etichetta della Peroni da 33 che hanno deciso di condividere per riprendersi da un pomeriggio di parole e caldo. Filamenti di carta gli cadono, arricciati, tra i piedi.

\- È davvero così importante? – le chiede.

Matteo è più grande di lei, gira in quell’ambiente da più tempo e Flaminia vorrebbe rispondere: _si lo è_ , ma non lo fa.

\- Forse hai ragione – mormora, avvolgendo le gambe tra le braccia e posando il mento sulle ginocchia. Davanti a loro, un motorino parcheggiato sul marciapiede è l’unico segno di vita umana in quella strada di San Lorenzo.

 

 

Matteo è: il modo che ha di concentrarsi come un microfono puntato sulle persone con cui parla, le fossette che gli piegano le guance quando sorride, il modo in cui non alza mai la voce; le sue dita quando accarezza il dorso del gatto che ha deciso di trasformare il loro centro sociale nella sua nuova casa. Matteo è il caldo di quell’estate, il sole che scioglie l’asfalto e rende ogni passo più faticoso, più schiumoso. È la risata che la accompagna quando fa o dice qualcosa di poi non così divertente.

È fine agosto, è un disegno abbozzato al carboncino, quando Flaminia si accorge di esserne un po’ innamorata.

 

 

Elena è un’altra storia: è il vento che a settembre si alza in folate improvvise e spazza le foglie cadute e la sporcizia che si accumula negli angoli delle strade, è la ragazza che il dieci settembre scende da un aereo arrivato dalla Nuova Zelanda a Fiumicino _in tempo per la ripresa scolastica_ , come se non andasse all’università da anni.

È capelli lisci e occhi chiari, un paio di consunte scarpe da ginnastica con cui ha attraversato da sola metà della Nuova Zelanda perché Matteo doveva lavorare e le coppie moderne e sane fanno queste cose qui: partono in vacanza da sole e tornano con racconti e sorrisi da condividere. È le foto su instagram che ha postato con filtri sfocati per convincere il mondo e sé stessa di essere felice, di avere una vita piena, di essere invidiabile e i libri di geopolitica e poesia che ha letto sull’aereo.

Elena è una scoperta casuale, ascoltata per la prima volta nei discorsi degli altri e poi immaginata e tratteggiata a matita su centinaia e centinaia di fogli nel silenzio della sua stanza; è il contare le volte in cui Matteo potrebbe nominarla, ma non lo fa, come se fosse un suo segreto da custodire. O come se non esistesse.

 

 

Elena arriva al centro un pomeriggio in cui hanno le mani immerse in volantini, adesivi e opuscoli e gli occhi fissi su una mappa di Roma per capire come distribuirli. Matteo è in piedi davanti al tavolo di legno e gambe di metallo su cui stanno lavorando e dà le spalle alla porta. Non si accorge del suo arrivo fino a quando Elena non gli passa le braccia intono alla vita e non gli sussurra all’orecchio un divertito: _bu!_

Per un attimo il ragazzo si irrigidisce in quella presa, in quella sorpresa, prima di sciogliersi come un cucchiaio di mele lasciato troppo tempo al sole e voltarsi verso di lei con un sorriso.

\- Ehi – la saluta.

Non si baciano, ma si guardano in quel modo lì di chi si conosce da anni come le proprie tasche piene di appuntiti sassolini bianchi e petali di fiori.

Flaminia li osserva come si osserva la puntata di una serie televisiva, la proiezione di un vecchio film in un’arena estiva. Ne studia la mimica, i dialoghi alla ricerca di innaturalezze e forzature. Alla ricerca di tratti da copiare su carta.

\- Ciao – gli occhi di Elena si puntano su di lei, da sopra la spalla di Matteo. – Noi non ci conosciamo. –

Il ragazzo esala uno sbuffo di risata.

\- Lei è Flaminia, la nostra disegnatrice ufficiale. –

Il: _non è vero_ di Flaminia le rimane masticato tra i denti.

\- Oh, grazie al cielo. Ne avevamo proprio bisogno – afferma Elena con un sorriso aperto come certe porte.

 

 

Elena torna tra le strade di Roma, tra i marciapiedi e la carreggiata, cammina sui muretti della capitale come su una trave, ma non nei discorsi di Matteo. Non appare tra le fila delle parole che gli lasciano le labbra.

Ogni tanto il ragazzo dice: _stasera non posso, ho un impegno_ , ma non dice mai: _esco con Elena_.

Valerio dall’alto del suo metro e novanta e del suo definirsi il migliore amico di Matteo schiocca la lingua ogni volta. Flaminia lo guarda dal basso in su, con gli occhi semi coperti dalle ciglia chiare e l’uomo si limita a posarle una mano sulla testa e a farle esalare un verso di dissenso perché non è un cane, grazie tante.

\- La verità è che le muore dietro – racconta una volta Valerio, mentre passa uno straccio umido sui tavolini appiccicosi di vino e sale. – Le è sempre morto dietro anche quando si sono lasciati l’anno scorso, ma non sa come esprimerlo. Uno lo guarda e si aspetta che sappia farci con le donne e invece… –

Flaminia annuisce un assenso, mentre ne disegna i volti stilizzati e le braccia tese, ma non abbastanza da toccarsi. 

 

 

Elena torna e certe cose non cambiano. Le sere sono spesso Flaminia e Matteo a spegnere le luci e tirare giù le serrande su quel mondo di speranze e aspirazioni che portano avanti, ché gli altri hanno un lavoro e degli orari da rispettare. Flaminia ha un liceo in cui non va davvero e Matteo un lavoro come ricercatore a La Sapienza che lo lascia fluttuare dentro un calendario deciso alla giornata.

Ogni tanto Matteo la scorta fino a casa per assicurarsi che torni intera, nonostante il suo cinquantino sbilenco, ogni tanto la saluta sotto al lampione e finisce di fumare la sua ultima sigaretta della giornata in solitudine. A volte Flaminia lo osserva dallo specchietto retrovisore: un ragazzo in una strada deserta, che diventa ogni giorno più fredda, con lo sguardo verso il cielo dove si perde il fumo grigio della sua sigaretta.

Certe sere Matteo le dice che vorrebbe andarsene da Roma, vedere altri soffitti stellati, altre strade, altre quotidianità, ché la vita del ricercatore di fisica in Italia è una merda, che non lo sa cosa lo tenga in piedi e lo faccia andare avanti ogni giorno.

Flaminia non chiede: _Elena?_ e Matteo non la nomina. Si chiede se Elena sappia nulla di tutto ciò.

 

 

Elena la invita a bere nel pub dove lavora, una sera. Le dice: _dai, fatti offrire una birra_ , e insiste, con un sorriso: _per ripagarti di tutti i volantini che fai! Non abbiamo mai avuto tanto successo prima del tuo arrivo,_ fino a quando Flaminia non accetta.

Le chiede come si trovi, da dove sia spuntata; afferma che è proprio un peccato che non si siano conosciute prima perché è sicura che sarebbero diventate sorelle, le mostra foto della Nuova Zelanda e le consiglia una birra leggera, ma non troppo con un occhiolino complice. Elena è come una valanga, come un insieme di entusiasmo e parole, di attenzioni per l’altro e parole scurrili.

Flaminia si trova a pensare di esserne un po’ innamorata prima ancora che la serata sia giunta a una conclusione.

 

 

Ci sono altri volti, nella vita di Flaminia: c’è Fabrizio con il suo orecchino e il suo bicchiere di vino sempre pieno, Sabina che ripete sempre _mi chiamo Sabina, non vengo dalla Sabina_ e nessuno sa mai se sia vero, Giulia che corre ogni mattina e ha un cane che pesa più di lei, Antonio con il suo non osare dire una parola, neanche un: _qualcuno vuole un caffè? Lo metto su?_ , ogni volta che iniziano a parlare di questioni di genere.

C’è Emilia con cui vanno al liceo insieme e che, fuori da scuola, indossa un rossetto verde per _riconoscere sempre le sue conquiste_ e che un pomeriggio di fine settembre la raggiunge a San Lorenzo e le si siede accanto, durante l’assemblea con un pacchetto di patatine in mano.

Quando tutti si alzano, con un grattare di sedie sul pavimento e un brusio che si solleva ad ondate, Emilia si volta verso di lei, con una patatina che le spunta dall’angolo della bocca verde.

\- Ne sei innamorata – afferma e non è un’accusa. È un dato di fatto, come che il sole sorga ad Est e che il governo del cambiamento sia tutto quello contro cui loro combattono.

Flaminia li guarda: Matteo ed Elena erano seduti vicini ed ora sono in piedi nella penombra del fondo della stanza. Non si era mai accorta prima che Elena fosse leggermente più bassa del suo ragazzo e si appunta che deve correggerne i disegni.

Scuote le spalle.

\- Quello che mi chiedo – continua Emilia tra un _croc_ , _ingoiare, ripetere_ e l’altro. - È di chi tu sia innamorata di più dei due e se hai mai pensato di proporre loro un ménage a trois. – Di fronte allo sguardo sbalordito che le lancia Flaminia, aggiunge:- Non guardarmi così, è risaputo che in questi ambienti certe cose vadano di moda. –

\- Non sono innamorata di loro _loro_ , lo sai – borbotta Flaminia. – Non le faccio certe cose è… che sono belli – continua con un gesto vago della mano volto ad avvolgere Matteo, Elena, tutto quel luogo, quel mondo. – E non vorrei far altro che disegnarli. –

Emilia annuisce distrattamente. Non le dice che fa la conta dei giorni che mancano a quando Flaminia si accorgerà che questo abbeverarsi con gli occhi dell’amore altrui non le basterà più.

\- E di che colore li disegni? – chiede.

Flaminia inclina il capo di lato e stringe gli occhi per studiarli con sguardo più critico, meno conquistato.

\- Blu – afferma infine. – Un blu di quelli scuri che sembrano profondi e invece a volte sotto non c’è niente. –

 

 

La vita scorre, Roma si riempie di un autunno piovoso attraversato da notiziari in cui si lancia l’allerta meteo e commentatori che sostengono che sia una benedizione, dopo la siccità dell’estate prima, ma che non è abbastanza, che non sarà mai abbastanza. Le strade si riempiono di buche scavate dalle acque e di incidenti.

Il cinquantino di Flaminia muore in uno sbuffo di fumo, un pomeriggio di fine ottobre. Matteo le scrive: _sono in zona, ti do un passaggio fino a casa_ e non si lamenta di quando sale in macchina zuppa fino alle ossa.

\- Ho vinto un bando di dottorato – le confessa sotto casa sua, mentre Flaminia guarda i rivoli di pioggia scorrere lungo il finestrino e indugia con le mani sul riscaldamento acceso al massimo. – Tra due mesi parto per il Canada. –

\- Ed Elena? – domanda.  

Il ragazzo la guarda e sembra sorpreso, sembra tradito, dalla domanda o dal fatto che sia stata lei a porla. Come se fosse un tacito accordo fra di loro – fra loro due, ma anche fra tutti loro - che Elena non fosse nominata.

Matteo si lascia cadere contro lo schienale del sedile alle sue spalle ed esala un sospiro che si perde nell’aria umida dell’abitacolo.

\- Elena lo sa già. Non sarà la prima volta che siamo lontani. –

Flaminia annuisce, stringe le mani sulla maniglia dello sportello, pensa al disegno che ha fatto di loro, tracciato a matita blu su un voglio chiaro, pensa alle loro mani che non si toccano, pensa che dovrebbe strapparlo e allontanarli ancora di più, frapporre del bianco tra di loro.

Esce sotto la pioggia, dimentica l’ombrello nella macchina di Matteo e quando se ne accorge è già piena d’acqua, è già sotto l’ombra del portone di casa, ha già ripreso a respirare senza pesciolini nei polmoni.

 

 

Essere innamorati di un’idea è struggente, ma non così tanto: non dà addito a sensi di colpa perché non vuoi più di quello che hai, di una parola, di un’immagine, perché non pesti i piedi a nessuno; non genera delusioni perché le idee, una volta fiorite, sono più resistenti di qualsiasi pianta infestante e di qualsiasi cambiamento; fa sopportare le separazioni perché certe immagini le porti dietro anche a distanza.

Matteo organizza un aperitivo di saluti al centro sociale, la sera prima di partire.

Valerio afferma, con la sua voce alta quanto lui:

\- Abbiamo deciso di dare spazio a ‘sta cosa perché questo sì che è un evento centrale per le politiche sociali di ‘sta città. –

Il brindisi scatena l’ilarità generale, che si mischia alla risata soffocata di Matteo, alle pacche sulle spalle di commiato e incoraggiamento, agli abbracci, ai: _ci mancherai_ , ai: _vai e insegna ai canadesi a cucinare._

Flaminia lo saluta con un sorriso perché le idee non fanno soffrire.

\- Fa buon viaggio – gli dice. – E abbi cura di te. –

L’uomo le sorride, le posa una mano sul braccio e Flaminia si sente di nuovo come se fosse sotto un raggio di luce canalizzato da una lente d’ingrandimento.

\- Anche tu. E mandami tue notizie e tuoi disegni. Lo sai che ormai ne sono dipendente. -

Quella sera, Matteo ed Elena se ne vanno insieme e Flaminia pensa che è la prima volta che li vede uscire uno accanto all’altra da quel luogo.

 

 

\- Lo andrai a trovare? – domanda.

Matteo è partito ed è una serata tranquilla, infrasettimanale, nel pub dove Elena lavora. Flaminia è seduta al bancone, con il mento posato sulle braccia incrociate.

Elena scuote il capo. Sembra triste e Flaminia si chiede se sia una cosa nuova o se lo fosse anche prima e non è certa della risposta.

\- Non a breve – risponde. – Avevo già organizzato un viaggio in Cina di due settimane e… _soldi._ –

La ragazza scuote le spalle con un sorriso, approfitta della quiete per prendere un sorso dal bicchiere di birra ormai tiepida che nasconde dietro al bancone, senza fare neanche una smorfia di fastidio. Flaminia si chiede se sia un’abitudine, si chiede quante altre cose agrodolci abbia ingoiato senza dirlo.

\- C’è questo mio amico che vive a Shangai da anni ed era un sacco che dicevo a Matteo che volevo andare a trovarlo. Alla fine pensavo di averlo convinto a venire con me, ma… lo sai com’è fatto. –

Flaminia annuisce anche se non è certa di saperlo davvero.

\- A volte è difficile amare persone lontane – conclude Elena.

\- Mi dispiace – risponde perché non c’è altro da dire.

Elena sorride ed è improvvisamente di nuovo piena, di nuovo brillante come le sue caotiche storie su instagram.

\- Quest’estate forse. Oh, e poi a un certo punto dovrà tornare a Roma o sua madre non lo perdonerà mai! –

 

 

Matteo le manda messaggi dal Canada, foto di posti bianchi in cui le chiede se sappia riprodurne il colore, con una faccina che fa l’occhiolino. Le dice: _questo posto è una solitudine che ti entra dentro_.

I primi boccioli chiusi appesantiscono i rami degli alberi per le vie di Roma e Flaminia gli risponde: _datti tempo._

Non è Matteo a dirle che si sono lasciati. È un messaggio di Elena, una foto con un altro ragazzo e un: _non pensar male di me, ma è la prima volta che sono felice da mesi_. Flaminia risponde che sono amiche, che vuole il suo bene e allontana ancor di più i due frammenti del suo disegno. Nella sua ricerca della superficie adatta, finisce con il sistemarli ai poli opposti della sua stanza dove si possono guardare, ma non vedere.

Elena le scrive: _non siamo amiche, sei mia sorella_ e Flaminia non sa dire se sia troppo -  troppa vita, troppa presenza - quello che Elena le chiede.

 

 

Le arriva una cartolina del disegno di una risaia. Dietro, scritto con la calligrafia tondeggiante e infantile di Elena un semplice: _mi ha fatto pensare ai tuoi disegni._

Matteo, al telefono, le racconta dei colleghi, delle loro vite, di quello che fa, le chiede come vada e si congratula con lei quando gli dice che ha ripreso a frequentare la scuola, che forse vuole iscriversi all’università a Roma perché Roma è faticosa e non ti apre nessuna porta, ma ha ancora così tanti quartieri da disegnare. Matteo non le parla mai di sé, se non per dirle che fa freddo, per raccontarle delle strade vuote. Flaminia si chiede se, anche lui, abbia trovato qualcuno che lo faccia finalmente felice, si chiede se continui a non parlarne per riserbo o per assenza.

 

 

Si rivedono per caso ai primi di giugno. Emilia, seduta accanto a lei sulla stretta panchina, ha le dita sporche e appiccicose del gelato che stanno mangiando.

Un _ehi!_ lanciato da un motorino che si accosta al marciapiede annuncia l’arrivo del suo sorriso, della sua barba, dei suoi piedi che si posano sul marciapiede per stabilizzarlo.

\- Ehi. Che ci fai qui? –

Matteo scuote la testa da sotto il casco.

\- Ferie – afferma. – Qualche giorno. Come state? –

\- Primo gelato della stagione – afferma Emilia, sollevando il cono macchiato di verde come se quella fosse tutta la spiegazione necessaria.

Il ragazzo abbozza un sorriso e riposa gli occhi su Flaminia.

\- E tu? – domanda ed ha la voce piena di cotone, sembra volerla avvolgere in un batuffolo.

Flaminia scuote le spalle, minute, bianche, lasciate scoperte dalla canottiera rosa antico che indossa, sorprese da quell’apparizione improvvisa e imprevista come la neve su Roma.

\- Sotto maturità, ma bene – afferma con un sorriso ed è vero.

_È la prima volta che sono felice da mesi_

Il ragazzo annuisce.

\- Sto a Roma per due settimane. Dovremmo organizzare di vederci. Meglio di così – aggiunge prima di qualsiasi puntualizzazione di Emilia sul fatto che si stanno vedendo.

Flaminia fa un cenno di assenso con il capo, lecca il gelato che rischia di colarle sulle mani.

Quando la targa del motorino sparisce, divorata dal traffico di Roma e dai sorpassi a sinistra, Emilia si volta verso di lei, con un sopracciglio inarcato. A volte Flaminia si stupisce che non siano verdi anche le sue ciglia, i suoi capelli, le unghie delle sue dita.

\- Non ti aveva detto che tornava? – indaga.

Flaminia scuote le spalle. Fa di nuovo caldo e a volte non sopporta quella città che, con le sue temperature, vuole ricordarle a tutti i costi che ha un corpo che si scioglie, che ha un odore, una consistenza, una presenza fisica.

\- Pensavo foste amici – borbotta Emilia.

\- Anche io – osserva. – Ma forse questo è il suo modo di essere amici. Di esserci – osserva.

Emilia emette uno sbuffo polveroso come le strade di Roma dopo certe piogge che vengono dal Sahara, diceva sua nonna.

\- Non oso pensare cosa voglia dire per lui stare insieme, allora. Elena deve essere stata una santa. –

Flaminia pensa al suo disegno, pensa alla distanza, ad Elena e al suo riempirsi di vita, al suo aver amato e tradito prima di dire basta, di dire: _voglio essere felice._

Porta le ginocchia al petto e si stringe, nonostante il caldo, il corpo che crea spigoli, pieni, che si frappone tra lei e sé stessa.

\- Sono stati una bella storia però – risponde. – Un bell’amore. –

\- Per te o per loro? - chiede Emilia con un sorriso che è quasi un sogghigno.

Flaminia scuote la testa.

\- Entrambi, credo. E spero che siano felici, ora. Vorrei dirgli di essere felici. –

Emilia posa il capo contro il muro alle loro spalle. Il sole, sopra le loro teste è quasi accecante e si pente di aver dimenticato a casa gli occhiali da sole.

\- Puoi farlo. –

Flaminia si volta a guardarla con un sorriso leggero sulle labbra.

\- Potrei – ammette. – Ma non si dicono certe cose alle idee. -


End file.
